Our New Adventure
by krc101
Summary: This story takes place a few years after the gang finds Kit.Our favorite characters look and help other supernaturals who are in danger with the E.G. and the st. Clouds.Chloe and Derek face some new challenges along the way and meet new people who prove to be helpful after a shock discovery.Please read and review.I do not own anything except some oc and story line plot.


My name is Chloe Saunders, I'm 25 years old and I'm a necromancer. At the moment I live in Arizona with my aunt Lauren Fellows, my boyfriend Derek Souza, my friends Simon Bae and his half sister Victoria Enright and their dad Kit Bae. Most of us are supernatural's. Derek is a werewolf, Tori is a witch, Simon and Kit are sorcerers, but my aunt Lauren is the only human in the group but she's a doctor for supernatural's, though not as good as a shaman of course. We are basically one big family but in reality we're two.

We live in this three-story house, not including the basement, in the middle of nowhere, hidden by a small wooded area. The house has seven bedrooms, two half-bath, five full baths, kitchen attached to a dinning room, and a living room. This house was _huge_, but then again it needs to be since it'll be housing more people soon. The basement was a makeshift study as well as a computer and security database and in the corner was aunt Lauren and Derek's makeshift laboratory. The first floor held the kitchen, dinning room, two bedrooms attached by a joined bathroom, a living room and a half-bath and a laundry room. Derek and I occupy on the first floor bedrooms. On the second floor there are two bedrooms joined together by a bathroom, and two other bedrooms that have their own bathroom. Simon and Kit are staying in the rooms that are joined by the bathroom, while my aunt and Tori have the other rooms that are not joined. The last floor has the master bedroom, which no one uses because if there were an emergency it would take too long to get out. We've been here for a month.

Oh yeah, by the way we are on the run from the Edison Group and the Cabal. They are groups that are trying to kill us. The Edison group wants us dead because of their mistakes they made in our genetics which caused us to be more powerful then regular supernatural's. Their purpose for messing up our genetics were to somehow decrease our powers. After they tried to fix their mistake by drugging supernatural's with the enhanced powers and trying rehabilitate them without telling them they were actually supernatural's in group homes. The ones who failed to get better in controlling their powers were killed if the Edison Group couldn't use them as leverage or use them for some type of gain. That's why my room mate, Liz, died. She couldn't control her powers and didn't know she was a supernatural. The only ones who were in the group home who knew about being supernatural was Derek, Simon, and Tori. Derek and Simon were hinting that I was a supernatural, which I didn't really believe until some events occurred like seeing Liz and telling her that she was dead. Yeah that was not fun. Nor was being locked in a basement with corpses and their ghosts.

Anyway after a lot more drama then that happened we left to look for Kit. We didn't actually find him until we really needed him the most. Or rather he found us.

Over the years after we found Kit I can't even remember neither how many close calls we've had nor the injuries from them while trying to go to different safe houses and trying save others who are like us or on their hit list.

I'm actually injured now, the reason being that we ran into the E.G. while meeting with our other group we put together of supernatural's we saved. We delivered their new member, a girl about 12 years old who is witch, with her mom who worked with E.G. until recently when she found out they were in danger.

I was the only one injured in the attack; I was shot twice, once in the arm and once in the leg. I was walking the girl and the mother to the car where three members of our other group were ready to take them to one of the many safe houses we currently have. I guess they saw the danger before I did seeing as I was in the middle of walking back to my car with Derek and Tori waiting for me when they screeched away as fast as they could to get to the freeway. That of course alerted Derek causing him to start the car. I started to jog back and got shot in the leg as I was pulling the door open. I fell and before I could fully get into the car they shot again and got my upper arm. Thank god Tori pulled me to the side when they shot that second time or honestly I don't think I would be alive.

All that happened yesterday. I don't know how but Derek actually got the E.G. off our tail. We're still on the road now trying to get home safely. Derek and Tori are determine to drive until we reached the safe house with little gas station breaks and switching every five to six hours to drive since no one wanted to risk staying somewhere either in the car on the side of the road or in a motel. It was 10:00 am and we were still about five hours out making our arrival back to the safe house at about 3:00pm.

" Chloe, how you holding up?" asked Derek from the driver seat.

" Been better. I think the meds are wearing off… and I think my arm is bleeding again." I look down at my arm covered in the now blood soaked gauze from the first aid kit we had. This was the third time it started to bleed but this time it was getting worse.

" I'm calling Lauren again. Tori can you drive?" Derek asked while turning into a gas station. He parks at one of the pumps, gets out with his phone in one hand and in the other hand holds money for gas. As he's talking to Lauren and filling up the tank Tori goes from the front passenger seat to the drivers seat.

The pain is getting worse and a head ach is forming. On top of that my arm is bleeding heavily now.

" Tori, do you know how many pills are left?" I ask clenching my teeth.

" Let me look…" she grabs the pill bottle from a compartment in the console. Twisting the cap off she looks down at the contents and frowns.

" I swear we had more than this…. we only have two left…. sorry Chloe." She gives me an apologetic smile.

"How much gauze do we still have? Do we have any hydrogen peroxide? What about tweezers?" Derek questions as he shoves his phone in his pocket.

"Umm… two rolls of gauze, and we do have tweezers and peroxide. If your doing what I think your going to do then you know your going to need theses gloves and you'll have to buy either towels or something to collect the blood, water, and a dish of some sort. I'll also give you my pocket knife just in case you need it." Tori replied. Derek just nodded before he went to the little store across the gas station.

I felt this sense of dread for I knew that they were planning on taking out the bullet.

_Authors note:_

_Hi guys I hope you like the first chapter! If you are reading or waiting for me to update my other story I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I'm thinking of scrapping it and making a new story out of it with many simularities from the first chapters…. But I probably won't start that until I'm done with this one. Oh and this story is inspired by the unexpected by 0058 you'll see a few simularities later but not much since theres only a few chapters in that story at the moment and I have this whole idea I want to try. And the character I summited for her story is my character meaning I'll be using the character in this story. Now I have a few chapters planned out but I need some characters at some point, and I need your help. I'll be updating again some time this week only because I'm too inspire __ and please review its what I live for!_

_Requirements for submitted character._

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Gay/Straight/Bi ( all sexual orientations are welcome.):_

_Description:_

_Personality:_

_Supernatural type:_

_Family:_

_Hair:_

_Eyes:_

_Skin Color:_

_History__:_

_Romance or not:_

_What kind of clothing they usually wear:_

_Would you like to be paired with another submitted character._

_Anything i forgot:_


End file.
